Life's Unexpected
by MelBelle94
Summary: Bella's life couldn't possibly get any worse could it? Well you couldn't be more wrong there – two abusive relationships, a third one shouldn't be a surprise. Warning; I may need to change to M rating – as scenes may contain abuse, sexual activities etc.
1. Chapter 1

_A/N; I do NOT own Twilight!  
All credit to the writers!_

_._

_._

_Summary; Bella's life couldn't possibly get any worse could it? Well you couldn't be more wrong there – two abusive relationships, a third one shouldn't be a surprise.  
Warning; I may need to change to M rating – as scenes may contain abuse, sexual activities etc. _

_._

_._

_Reviews please? _

_._

_._

_Chapter One;_

They say that time heals all wounds – Bella Swan didn't believe that.  
She heard people use that quote all the time; read it in books when people were brushing away traumas in their lives.  
But Bella knew the truth; that time doesn't heal anything that in truth time simply just passes by. It is what you do with your life while the time is passing that either helps, heals or keeps us stuck.

Bella always thought the meaning _'The past is behind you' _was true but Bella was wrong. It seems that Bella's past would rather come back and bite her in the ass.  
Bella was abused her whole life – you'd think Bella would just get used to it but how could someone get used to something like that?

Nineteen years of Bella's life – she had suffered the abuse of her father. He never hurt Bella's mother but only her.  
When Bella got out from between her father's clutches – she thought it was over but she was wrong.

Bella met Mike and it was then that her misery started all over again.  
Bella's father couldn't break her even though he wished – Mike had his chance but failed. It was this time that Bella thought she had finally met her match; Edward was her worst living nightmare. One Bella couldn't wake up from; one that haunts her every day and night.

It was after Mike died that Bella continued to meet with Edward on a regular basis; he had been Mike's best-friend for ten years before he had passed away.

Bella couldn't help but think she should have known what he was like just by the way her father approved of him. Bella thought about it a few times – but in the end she overlooked it. She didn't think it was anything compared to the happiness Edward brought her; at first he was her prince charming – the one every girl dreams about. He was that funny handsome guy; the one that was kind and loving.

It was only months after Mike's death that she begun to date Edward – and before she even knew it she was married to him.  
Now it had been six years and he still can't say _'I love you'_ without physical violence. Isn't that the perfect way to spend a marriage?  
Bella wanted everyone to believe her when she said she thought of every way possible to get out from his clutches like she did her father but it was when she fell pregnant. It attached her to the relationship even more and it was suddenly like she would never be able to leave – never be able to escape the grasp he had on her.

Bella thought his jealously and constant over-protectiveness had been romantic at first; she thought this was his way to show how much he truly loved her and that he needed her. Bella now knew it was just another way for him to control her and show that she was now his property. It was then that Bella realised her husband was a stranger and that he had two completely different personalities. This just confused her even more and Bella walked on the edge not knowing which personality he would be that day.

Bella honestly thought Edward was her soul mate and it had been rather disturbing to find out that he was a manipulator and a control freak. It had hurt her really badly to find out that her emotions never mattered to him – that she was always been too sensitive and needed to lighten up.  
Just thinking about the predicament she was in now brought out to many emotions; ones she didn't think she could contain. It brought her have to the saying – _'A daughter marries their father' _for Bella this couldn't have been more true.

Edward had been the life of the party but no one really knew what he was like until he came home. He was degrading; he called her 'woman' told her to 'shut up'.  
Edward had a nasty temper but put on a show when they were in front of others – they believed the fake laugh and smile Bella shared with them. They weren't her real friends though; they couldn't see the pain behind the mask she showed them.  
When all eyes were on him – Edward pretended to be the perfect husband and no one knew any better. But once they blink or look away that perfect crooked smile that Bella had fallen in love with became an angry scowl and Bella never knew what to expect.

Edward thinks that in the relationship the man should have the power; personally Bella thought he was sexist. A woman can hold as much power as a man. They were married now so it should be equal, but nothing with Edward is equal.  
There was always a power struggle between them and Bella had learnt easy on that it was easier to give the power to him and just try to abide by his rules; it seemed to be safer.

The only thing that keeps Bella from leaving Edward is the five year old son they share together, Anthony Masen Cullen.

_X_

_Love it?  
Hate it?  
Rate it? _

_Let me know what you think. _

_Please remember to Review!_


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N; I do NOT own Twilight!  
All credit to the writers!_

_._

_._

_Summary; Bella's life couldn't possibly get any worse could it? Well you couldn't be more wrong there – two abusive relationships, a third one shouldn't be a surprise.  
Warning; I may need to change to M rating – as scenes may contain abuse, sexual activities etc. _

_._

_._

_Please let me know if I should change the rating. _

_._

_._

_Reviews please? _

_._

_._

_Chapter Two;_

The colour red stands for more than just love; it stands for passion, anger and blood – a range of different things.  
That was something Bella's so called father had taught her husband while they were at a bar drinking one night.

Edward found that it stood for passion when Bella had told him there was definitely no sex. That had gotten him angry and with one look in the mirror at his red face; Edward had realised red stands for anger. Lastly Edward had realised that red stands for blood when he smacked Bella across the face cutting her cheek with his ring.  
Bella's father had been right – the word red stands for much more than just love. It would have to because Bella knew there was no love in their relationship.  
This had all started one night when he got home and there was no dinner on the table; this was also the first night Bella had spoken back.

Bella heard his car pull up in the driveway and turned quickly towards her son who was playing quietly on the floor; an innocent smile spread widely across his face.

"Anthony – take your toys up to your room buddy and get ready for bed. I will be up soon to tuck you in" Bella told the little boy; he nodded and quickly grabbed his toys and raced up to his room.  
Bella heard his bedroom door close just in time for the front door to open – the loud thumping of Edward's boots entered the house.

"Bella – I'm home"  
Bella walked out into the foyer as she heard Edwards's rough voice.

"So I heard" Bella muttered sarcastically; she hadn't intended to but it just seemed to come out.

"What's for dinner?" Edward asked his voice was firm as he gave her a look.

"I wouldn't know; I have fed my son and that's all I have to do. You can cook your own" Bella told him as she leaned down and picked up Anthony's backpack – getting ready to take it upstairs.

"Excuse me!" Edward spat as he glared over at Bella. "You cook my dinner you ungrateful bitch. I bring the food into this house the least you could do is cook it" Edward raged as he stormed towards Bella and grabbed her by the throat slamming her into the wall.  
He choked her for a second before smacking her hard across the left cheek causing her to fall to the floor. Bella knew there was blood on her face before she even felt it trickle down her cheek – she could smell it; it was salty and all too familiar.

He walked over and slowly knelt down to her level – bringing his face close to hers.  
Bella fought back a shiver as his warm breath hit her ear.

"You are mine – you belong to me. You will do as I say when I say" Edward spat at her and Bella even surprised herself as she did something she never thought she would do – something she had never done before and she let herself be heard.

"No" Bella murmured under her breath.

"What did you say? I can't hear you when you mumble, pet. Say it louder. I dare you!" Edward spoke with anger and suddenly Bella felt pain in her right leg as he kicked and kicked with all his might.  
He stopped after 2 or 3 minutes and kicked Bella in the ribs before walking out the front door.

Bella was lying on the floor but all she could think was that she had to get up – she had to get up because Anthony needed her.  
Wincing at the pain in her ribs as she stood up slowly and walked up the stairs.

Anthony was already in the bed waiting for Bella to tuck him in.

"Where is daddy going mummy?" Anthony asked innocently and Bella glanced over at him – Bella was thankful he had more of her then Edward in him; thank-god.

"I am not sure buddy" Bella said as she leaned down and kissed him good-night. "Alright kiss good-night, got your teddy, turn the TV off and night light on; that's everything" Bella said as she stepped back from the bed and draw the curtains closed. "Night little man, I love you" Bella told him lovingly.

"I love you too, mummy" Anthony said and with that Bella shut the door and made her way to her own room.

_X_

It was about two am when Edward finally stumbled through the door – Bella heard his boots thump up the stairs and she prayed that Anthony would stay asleep.  
When the door suddenly swung and Edward walked in; Bella tried to bury herself deeper under the blanket under the blanket and tried to pretend she was asleep just so she wouldn't have to deal with him.

"Hey honey; are you awake? I'm real horny right now" Edward slurred and Bella couldn't help but laugh silently under her breath.  
Edward crawled in beside her and started to feel Bella up; it took all her energy to not move as he slowly slipped his hand under her night gown; that was when Bella reacted and pushed his hand away with a firm force.  
"Oh Baby – you are awake; I'm horny"

"Then go and fix your problem somewhere else; because I'm not" Bella told him as she closed her eyes tightly and pulled the blanket firmly around her.

"Come on baby; don't be so difficult I know you want it" Edward slurred and Bella sighed under her breath.

"I don't want to; would you just shut up and go to sleep because some of us have to get up early tomorrow – so sleep or get out; your choice" Bella told him – slightly praying he was too drunk to care for her tone; Edward just grumbled.

"Fine have it your way bitch; but tomorrow I am getting it. Be prepared for a morning wakeup call" Edward told her but Bella just ignored him and drifted off to sleep.

_X_

Just as Edward had promised he woke Bella up early and she was well aware that this time she wasn't getting a choice.  
She'd gotten away with it once – a second time; Bella knew she wasn't that lucky.  
But Bella stayed still for a moment; hesitating and he dragged her from the bed by a fist fall over her hair.

"What did I tell you honey?" Edward asked spitefully and Bella could hear the coldness in his voice causing her to shiver. "I can't hear you"  
Bella couldn't help the sigh that escaped her lips as she looked up at him.

"You told me we were having sex, idiot" Bella said firmly and Edward chuckled.

"Bend over the bed" Edward said sternly and Bella turned around and did as told immediately – she knew if she didn't things would escalate and Bella didn't want that not with her son right next door.

As he normal he went straight into the act and it hurt Bella more then she could imagine – it always hurt when he did this to her. It was because there was no foreplay – always just straight into the act.  
Bella couldn't help what she did next; something she had never dared to say before.

"Stop, stop, stop. You are hurting me" Bella all but screamed; but in retaliation Edward grabbed her breasts hard.

"Shut up, you stupid bitch" Edward spat but Bella didn't listen to him.

"Stop, stop. Please" Bella begged him.

"Fucking hell; shut your mouth and bury your head in a pillow" Edward spat and Bella let tears slide down her cheeks.  
Pulling the pillow over and Bella buried her head in it crying silently. If he heard her bad things would happen – so Bella tried to stay quiet.  
It had occurred to her that she needed to fight; if he was going to keep doing this then Bella knew she needed to fend for herself.

Reaching back Bella pinched his leg but Edward didn't even flinch.  
Bella tried again this time pinching harder.

"Son of a bitch; that fucking hurts, didn't anyone ever teach you not to pinch? Well I guess I will have to teach you that lesson" Edward spat as he gave a stinging slap to Bella's ass.  
Feeling him lean down towards her ear Bella tried not to cringe. "As I recall; I told you to put your head in a pillow. But I can still see that face of yours so something isn't right" Edward said lowly and Bella looked him dead in the eyes challenging him. "Come on now sweetie, don't want to have to punish you after this" With that he pushed Bella's head towards the pillow. "I don't want to hear your cries or see your tears"

"Fuck you" Bella screamed into the pillow.

"I don't want to hear that language either" Edward said with a slap to the back of her head.

Surprisingly Bella knew that Edward was in fact going easier on her today and as much as she wanted to yell at him some more or put up a fight – Bella knew she just needed him to finish because Anthony would be getting up soon.  
Bella thought it would never end and she just couldn't fight it anymore. Lying there silently she gave up and Edward finally finished. Once he let go of her; Bella collapsed onto the bed and sighed.

It had been forty minutes; forty minutes of pure pain and anger on her part.

"Well don't just lie there, get up" Edward told her as he fixed his clothes. "I want some breakfast and our son needs to get ready for school. Oh maybe I should help him" Edward said with a little glint in his eyes; Bella just looked up and glared at him.

"Don't you dare go near him! He is not your son; you are just the person who got me knocked up! Stay away from Anthony, you are a no good father and you will ruin his life!" Bella shouted quickly as she looked at him dead in the eyes.

"What did you just say to me?" Edward asked anger flashing through his eyes.

"You heard me!" Bella screamed at him.

_X_

_Love it?  
Hate it?  
Rate it? _

_Let me know what you think. _

_Please remember to Review!_


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N; I do NOT own Twilight!  
All credit to the writers!_

_._

_._

_Summary; Bella's life couldn't possibly get any worse could it? Well you couldn't be more wrong there – two abusive relationships, a third one shouldn't be a surprise.  
Warning; I may need to change to M rating – as scenes may contain abuse, sexual activities etc. _

_._

_._

_Please let me know if I should change the rating. _

_._

_._

_Reviews please? _

_._

_._

_Chapter Three;_

He was by Bella's side in an instant; his right hand making its way to the back of her head gripping a fist full of her hair and forcing her face back into the mattress so she couldn't breathe. Bella tried to wiggle and squirm to get away from him but it was no use Edward was stronger than she was and over powered her easily.  
He held her there not breathing for a minute but just as Bella started to see black he pulled her head back up – Bella knew it couldn't be that easy and she was right.  
He yanked her head backwards and threw her into the right wall.

"What the fuck gives you the right to speak to me like that? you ungrateful bitch" Edward spat at her – Bella just raised her hand to her throbbing head and tried to ease the pain that was coursing through her.  
But when Bella didn't answer; Edward punched the mirror beside her head breaking it into pieces.  
"I asked you a question!" Edward said lowly as he leaned down and picked up a piece of the broken glass; again Bella didn't say anything as she watched him spin that sharp piece of glass on the edge of his finger with a menacing grin. Without another word he leaned forward and dragged it slowly down the left side of her face drawing blood.  
"Listen to me when I tell you – you are mine, my property and he is not your son but my son. You are lucky you got to keep him" Edward told her as he leaned in closer to her face. "Nothing gives you the right to talk to me the way you did and you will pay a heavy price" Edward said as he gripped Bella's arm tightly and used his right hand to whack her across the face. As his grip on her was suddenly gone Bella fell to the fall and the side of her head made contact with the corner of the bedside table.  
"Come on Bella; tell me – what gives you the right to say those things?"

Bella didn't speak but tried to get up off the floor – Edward wasn't having any of that as he pushed her back down and landed a solid kick to her ribs.

"ANSWER ME! When I am talking to you" Edward shouted at her – Bella tried hard to force the words out of her mouth but she couldn't. Instead Bella found herself gasping for air as he kicked her ribs once more.  
Leaning down to her Bella couldn't help but whimper as the first punch landed to her stomach. It was after the second punch that Bella stared to fall into ka state of unconsciousness – it was known to Bella as he protector; it was a place that she couldn't feel Edward hurting her anymore.

_X_

Bella must have been out for hours because when she woke up Anthony was sitting on the bed next to her.  
Bella frowned and winced for a moment not understanding how she got onto the bed.

Looking down the pain raced through her as she lifted her head up – she was covered with Anthony's Ben 10 blanket.

"I didn't want you to get cold mummy" Anthony told her looking down at his toy cars that he had been playing with.

"Why did you think mummy would get cold, baby?" Bella asked her little guy and he looked up at her with an innocent expression.

"Cause your tops ripped mummy; just like mine when I fell out of the tree at Jason's house. And you gots no pants on" Anthony told her as he went back to playing with his cars – Bella took that moment to look under the blanket and she cringed slightly.

Just like Anthony had said her top was ripped in half and cover in blood – her pants were off.  
Bella sighed – her stupid husband of hers had raped her once again. Raped her – he didn't do it often but this wasn't the first time.

Bella told Anthony to go into his room and play before she tried to ease herself off the bed as slowly as possible. It hurt so much to just move and Bella knew it was probably because she had a broken rib or something.  
Making her way to the bathroom Bella closed her eyes as she closed the door and turned to stand in front of the mirror – as she opened them she was shocked by the scene in front of her – she looked horrible.

Her dark brown hair was matted with dry blood – on her left cheek the cut had dried but the blood was evident on her cheek and neck. Over the cut as a bruise in the shape of a hand print – one that would take a lot of make up to cover up.  
What was left of her shirt was cover in blood – from what Bella wasn't quite sure.  
Her arms, legs and shoulders as well as stomach were aching and because Bella's skin was so pale and fragile she could see bruises starting to form.

_X_

_Love it?  
Hate it?  
Rate it? _

_Let me know what you think. _

_Please remember to Review!_


	4. Chapter 4

_A/N; I do NOT own Twilight!  
All credit to the writers!_

_._

_._

_Summary; Bella's life couldn't possibly get any worse could it? Well you couldn't be more wrong there – two abusive relationships, a third one shouldn't be a surprise.  
Warning; I may need to change to M rating – as scenes may contain abuse, sexual activities etc. _

_._

_._

_Please let me know if I should change the rating. _

_._

_._

_Reviews please? _

_._

_._

_Chapter Four;_

A week had gone by when Bella started to notice a few weird things about herself; it was small changes – she was eating a little more and needing the toilet more frequently. At first she thought it was nothing; well that's a least what she told herself after all she didn't think the alternative was possible.

It was a Monday and Bella wasn't doing anything out of the normal; she was doing the normal house chores and had taken her son to school – was even answering the phone whenever he called just so he knew exactly what she was doing.  
That was what was called normal for Bella; having her husband call the house frequently to see what she was doing – it was obsessive.

Bella didn't mean to miss his latest phone call but she was too busy in the toilet throwing up the sandwich she had made for lunch.  
But because Bella didn't answer she knew what it would mean; Edward would think she had been out getting up to something or that she was simply home but doing something she should have been. Considering Anthony was at school and didn't need to be picked up for another half an hour this made Bella's stomach churn as she looked at the blinking message light on the machine.

She hesitated – Bella wasn't sure she wanted to hear what he had to say – or that it was even him. She hoped it wasn't but there was only one way to find out.  
Pressing down on the button Bella tried to prepare herself after all if it was him he wouldn't be happy at all.

"_Hey Bella – it's Alice. I was just wondering if Anthony would like to come to Jason's birthday party next week. I promise that no one will be climbing trees this time"  
Alice gave a tiny chuckle as she remembered that accident.  
"Jason would really love it Anthony could make it. Talk to you later Bella" _

Bella sighed in relief as she heard Edward's sister's voice ring threw the answering machine; Alice was probably the nicest person in that whole family – even if she loved to drag Bella shopping.  
Bella wasn't afraid to admit that she would just prefer to sit at home curled up in a chair with a good book and most of the time that was what she was made to do by Edward.  
It suited Bella fine but not so much Alice – Alice hated it when Bella admitted to her that she wouldn't be able to go shopping and then she would complain to Edward - it would then lead to an argument and a beating; followed by more questioning.

"_Why did you say you couldn't go?"  
"Do you want Alice to start wondering?"  
"Alice, Rosalie, Emmett and Jasper don't know what dad and I do" _

Bella shuttered at the last one – she couldn't believe that Carlisle Cullen could be such a violent person but he was; Edward had always told her that it was good because it gave him someone to learn from.  
Bella had always wanted to as why he didn't teach Jasper and Emmett; what made Edward so special?  
But Bella didn't ask – she would just risk getting into more trouble that way.

Instead Bella had learnt never to say no to Alice; but simply to say that she would ring her back later for she would have to check her diary first.  
Which really meant she would have to ring Edward and ask – of course he would always say yes but she had to make a point of asking first; Bella decided she would probably do the same for Jason's birthday party.

Thinking about mopping the floors didn't go over so well as before Bella could even get the bucket she found herself over the toilet once again; at first she didn't understand what could be wrong with her but it did enter her mind the conclusion she had started with.  
Bella knew there was a strong possibility she was pregnant; how?  
That morning of when Edward at violated her came rushing back and then she had woken up next to Anthony – she knew it was more than a possibility that she was pregnant.

Bella didn't want to admit even to herself that she didn't want another baby; she knew how hard to was with Anthony and he was already five years old but with a baby – she couldn't even think of that. She just knew she couldn't have the baby.  
Bella didn't think she could physically move as she sat there on the bathroom floor in shock.  
Another baby, another Cullen child – Edward's child; Bella was honestly terrified about what she had gotten herself into.

She couldn't tell you how long she had sat there on the icy cold floor; her head rested against the bathtub just staring at the cabinet – but before she knew it Edward was barging through the house yelling at Anthony to get up to his room and Bella couldn't stop herself from jumping as the door flung open.

"What the fuck have you been doing?" Edward yelled at her and Bella just glanced up slowly to meet his eyes unable to stop the words as they fell out of her mouth.

"I'm pregnant" Bella muttered and Edward just stared at her actually stunned into silence. Bella's heart jumped in her throat as he finally took a deep breath.

"Have you taken a test?" Edward asked his voice cold.

"No; but everything fits. Edward we are having a baby" Bella muttered again and Edward closed his eyes tight and rubbed the bridge of his nose.

"Fine; you will have this baby and you will raise it the same way you raised Anthony – on your own" Edward said as he opened his eyes to look at her – suddenly giving Bella a death stare. "Is that kid mine?" He asked and Bella couldn't help the anger that rose within her.

"Of course this kid is yours you piece of shit. I am not a whore; I wouldn't sleep with another guy" Bella screamed at him and Edward took a deep breath – Bella thought for sure that he would pounce at her but instead he simply turned around and walked out slamming the door behind him.

Bella stared at the back of the bathroom door blankly; she couldn't move – couldn't even believe that she had just gotten away with saying something like that. but most of all she couldn't believe that he was going to make her keep the baby – Bella wasn't sure she wanted to; it would mean a lot more pressure and she didn't know I couldn't move, did I really just get away with saying that? I couldn't believe it, and he was making me keep this baby. Maybe I didn't want to; it would mean more pressure on me. How would I be able to cope?  
It was not only going to be tough on me but Anthony as well; the poor little man would have to share being the highlight of my life.

As Bella opened the bathroom door she walked out to see Edward standing by the fridge pouring himself a cool drink; he didn't even glance up at her and Bella frowned slightly confused.

"Edward" Bella said quietly but he just shook his head as he slammed the fridge shut.

"Don't start with me. I have half a mind to backhand you right now. Just cook my dinner" Edward said loudly but sternly as he walked into the lounge room with a cool beer in hand – Bella stood still as she listened to him turn the baseball game on. "Bella; do not make me come back in there – get to work right now" Edward demanded from the living room.

Bella hurried and got quickly walked further into the kitchen to start making dinner.  
There was something strange about the way Edward was acting and Bella couldn't help but wonder what was going on?  
She thought that maybe he was still stunned – after all he was always very careful to not let her get pregnant; maybe he was trying to work out how he failed.

_X_

_Love it?  
Hate it?  
Rate it? _

_Let me know what you think. _

_Please remember to Review!_


	5. Chapter 5

_A/N; I do NOT own Twilight!  
All credit to the writers!_

_._

_._

_Summary; Bella's life couldn't possibly get any worse could it? Well you couldn't be more wrong there – two abusive relationships, a third one shouldn't be a surprise.  
Warning; I may need to change to M rating – as scenes may contain abuse, sexual activities etc. _

_._

_._

_Please let me know if I should change the rating. _

_._

_._

_Reviews please? _

_._

_._

_Chapter Five;_

Bella had exactly four months left to come to terms with the fact that Edward has got her pregnant once again.  
Four months to get Anthony to understand that she would still be his mother. She still wasn't quite sure how to explain to her son that he would have to share her now – Edward had told Anthony about the baby without taking to her first and now she would have to talk to the five year old soon.

It was horrible that night; truly horrible.  
Edward had never hit her when she was pregnant with Anthony and she thought that it would be the same this time around; Bella couldn't have been more wrong. He had hit her and she had been in too much shock to even respond to him.

_Flashback;_

_Sitting at the kitchen table one night for dinner – Edward turned to Anthony and looked the five year old over before speaking. _

"_Your mother is going to have a baby, Anthony" Edward said causing the young boy to look up confused. _

"_A baby?" Anthony questioned. _

"_Edward! Why would you tell him like this?" Bella hissed low enough for Edward to hear but not for Anthony. _

"_Because you haven't!" Edward shouted at her as he slammed his hand down on the table making Anthony jumped – Edward frowned as he looked over at his child.  
"Go to your room" Edward told him firmly and Anthony did as told quickly scampering off the chair and up the stairs.  
"You've been putting it off for long enough" Edward said through clenched teeth as he stood swiftly from his chair.  
"He's a big boy now" Edward told her as he raised his hand and backhanded Bella harshly making her fall – well more like fly from the chair she was sitting on._

_End Flashback; _

Though since that night Edward had kept his distance; some nights he would not even attempt to come home.  
Bella knew he moved from his parents to her parents and didn't come home for Anthony's sixth birthday.  
Bella couldn't believe it – couldn't believe that he had beat her up when she had called him a no good father. After all you shouldn't punish someone for being right.

Bella was raising Anthony on her own with her husband hardly home – she thought that was a good thing at times and other times Bella was left to thinking that maybe it would a little easier with Edward home.  
Just so Bella could blame him for making her keep the child.

Edward had always made the decisions in their household and Bella knew she was just expected to follow them.  
Bella knew when the baby was born she would love it the same as she loved Anthony and that they would share her heart; it was just hard to stay positive that the present moment.

_X_

Being a Monday night Bella had just picked up Anthony from school and had stopped to get food on the way home.  
But when they did reach the house and Bella parked in the driveway Anthony was out of the car like lightening.  
His father was in the house and having not seen him in a week Anthony was just a little bit excited.

When Bella walked inside she saw Edward listening to Anthony talk about his week – when Bella said Edward was a no good father she meant it but that didn't mean he didn't have his moments; they were rare but they did occur.

"Hey bud; go upstairs for dad and put the TV on – I will be up in a minute after I talk to your mother" Edward said as he ruffled Anthony's hair – Bella glanced at Edward with a hard expression.

"Okay daddy. Can I take my food upstairs mummy?" Anthony asked innocently and Bella glanced down at her son.

"Of course baby, just don't spill your drink. Mummy just got the coke out of the carpet" Bella told him and Anthony nodded his cute little head and started up the stairs.

"Alright Bella – we have to talk right now" Edward as he ran a hand threw his hair.  
"I haven't been around much lately but it is still easy to see what you have been doing; you've been going against my rules. I don't stand for that here Bella. I am the boss – your owner and you're my property. You have no say in how this relationship works" Edward took a deep breath and looked Bella in the eye.  
"Do you understand that? Am I making myself clear?" Edward asked harshly and Bella glanced at her husband with a look of shock – he had been gone most of the time and now suddenly he was coming into the house and laying down the law.

Bella could have hit Edward as he stood there glaring at her but instead she nodded her head slightly.

"Look Edward I'm tired and I don't want to argue. You have been gone a lot lately and I just had to do all these things to keep Anthony and myself alive. Can I go now?" Bella asked in an annoyed tone and Bella heard him give a sigh.

"Why do you have to push limits so much? Why can't you just do as you are told? Don't ever speak to me that way again! Is that clear? Nothing gives you that right woman! You are just a piece of crap and you will do as I tell you! Fine go to our room, but as soon as you have given birth to that thing you are going to be learning a very good lesson" Edward shouted and Bella bit her tongue as she turned around and walked on up the stairs not saying another word.

As she crawled into bed and curled up; Bella couldn't stop the tears that started to fall down her cheeks.

She didn't understand what gave Edward the right to rule her life and tell her what to do – yes she understood that she had married him and that they had a beautiful son together but that didn't mean anything.  
She was his wife, his equal – not his property. She didn't like or appreciate being told what to do.  
And now she was pregnant without her consent – he had made this happen and now he was making her keep the child. A child that neither of them really wanted.

How was this fair?

Bella thought he was meant to love her – she thought that was meant to be a big factor in the relationship between a man and a woman.

_X_

_Love it?  
Hate it?  
Rate it? _

_Let me know what you think. _

_Please remember to Review!_


	6. Chapter 6

_A/N; I do NOT own Twilight!  
All credit to the writers!_

_._

_._

_Summary; Bella's life couldn't possibly get any worse could it? Well you couldn't be more wrong there – two abusive relationships, a third one shouldn't be a surprise.  
Warning; I may need to change to M rating – as scenes may contain abuse, sexual activities etc. _

_._

_._

_Please let me know if I should change the rating. _

_._

_._

_Reviews please? _

_._

_._

_Chapter Six;_

When Bella woke up it was because Anthony was shaking her slightly – and as she opened her eyes she could see her bright little boy smiling widely at her.

"Daddy had gone to stay at Grandma's mummy; and he said I had to tell you that Angela called and that you have to call her back" Anthony told her with a frown on his face as he tried to remember if that was all; satisfied he nodded and grinned, Bella smiled back at him.

"Okay baby; mummy will call Ang back later. Now what is the time Mr; I think you need have a bath before you have to get to bed" Bella told him as she leaned forward to tickle his stomach; Anthony wriggled away and giggled.

"Nah-ah; daddy already gave me a bath – he played with my boats with me. He said you were right that he was a bad daddy but mummy isn't daddy good to me?" Anthony asked innocently and Bella was slightly shocked by what she had heard – she hadn't expected Edward to bath their son – snapping out of her thoughts she looked into her sons brown eyes.

"Oh baby; I am not sure how to answer that. Daddy has his good days and his bad days but I am sure he loves you my handsome boy" Bella assured him though she wasn't quite confident in her words but it seemed to make Anthony happy.

"Daddy loves you too mummy" Anthony told her and Bella frowned slightly – she knew Edward loved to hit her.

"Yeah maybe he does baby – maybe" Bella muttered quietly as she sat up slightly. "Now you run along and get a drink before bed and then hop in; mummy will be there soon" Bella told him and Anthony nodded as he climbed off the bed and headed for the door.

As Bella thumped her head back down onto the pillow she couldn't help the thoughts that came into her mind.  
Edward had bathed Anthony – he had actually done something nice.  
But what did Anthony mean by Edward saying she was right? Right that he was a bad father – it couldn't be; Edward would never admit something like that he was to proud.

Bella sighed as she started to get up slowly – she knew she needed to put her son to bed as he had school tomorrow.  
Hearing something crunch under her hand Bella glanced down; it was a piece of paper – a note. Bella noticed Edwards's handwriting and picked it up slowly – she wasn't sure she wanted to read it but did anyway.

_Dear Bella; _

_I am sorry that I haven't been around much for you or Anthony – I will try and make up for the time I have missed.  
You must know that I do love you but I was raised this way and I intend of keeping it going. I do what I do for a reason and I will keep doing this. _

_Listen Angela called and I do give you permission to call her back – just this once. I should do something to make it better; to make up for hitting you while you are pregnant. _

_I will see you tomorrow – and I will pick Anthony up from school.  
Behave._

_Edward. _

Bella couldn't help but frown as she read over the note once more – Edward was actually doing something nice to help her out and Bella couldn't believe it.  
She didn't know what to say – it was truly amazing.

She couldn't believe he was allowing her to speak to Angela; she had been a friend of Bella's for years but then when she married Edward it all changed – Bella was forced to stop calling her due to the fact he didn't want her to have friends.  
He changed his tune slightly when Anthony was born – Bella didn't understand why but she was allowed to call and see Angela when he gave permission.  
Bella thought he was changing and she was very wrong.

_X_

As Bella walked down the stairs to the kitchen slowly she noticed the phone wasn't on the hook but on the table – Bella shook her head; she couldn't remember the amount of times they had had to replace the phone because Edward was drunk and had pulled the phone from the wall.  
Sighing she chased the thoughts away and picked up the phone – dialling the familiar number.

Bella hadn't rang Angela in ages so this would be a surprise; Ang was one of the only people why new about what Edward was like – at first she begged Bella to leave but now she understood whys she stayed.

"Hello?"  
Bella frowned as she heard the weak voice of Mrs Webb on the other end of the line.

"Hello Mrs Webb, this is Bella; I am returning Angela's call from this afternoon" Bella said softly but she heard a weak sob on the other end.

"Oh dear; I am so sorry. Edward must have thought I was Angela – oh Bella I don't know how to tell you this but it has been a tragic week for us Webb's"  
Bella sighed she didn't understand what was going on.

"I'm sorry to hear that; what has happened?" Bella asked softly – her voice kind.

"Bella I am sorry to have to tell you this; but Angela was killed in a car accident on Tuesday night"  
With those words Angela's mother broke down into shock and Bella stared down at the ground in shock.  
Angela was her best-friend; her best-friend couldn't be dead.

"I am so sorry Mrs Webb. I can't believe this – I am really sorry I don't know what to say" Bella muttered – forcing the words out of her mouth.

"That's alright dear; look I must go I have a few other calls to make. Take care of yourself and please say hello to Edward and Anthony for me"  
Bella heard her sigh and her breathing try to regulate.  
"Don't forget never to be a stranger"  
Bella nodded her head but soon realised that Angela's mother couldn't see her. Bella was thankful after all her face was tear streaked from the silent tears that were trailing down her face. Bella knew she would be able to hear the hurt and sorrow in her voice thou.

"Okay Mrs Webb; thank-you for letting me know and I promise I won't be a stranger" Bella said as she paused. "I'm sorry for your loss again"

Once those last words left her mouth Bella hung up the phone and sunk to her knees – letting more tears fall.  
Angela had been her best-friend for years; Bella didn't understand how she could be gone. She had been the only one to understand.

Bella must have been crying there on the floor for at least half an hour before Anthony soon set out to find her.

_X_

_Love it?  
Hate it?  
Rate it? _

_Let me know what you think. _

_Please remember to Review!_


	7. Chapter 7

_A/N; I do NOT own Twilight!  
All credit to the writers!_

_._

_._

_Summary; Bella's life couldn't possibly get any worse could it? Well you couldn't be more wrong there – two abusive relationships, a third one shouldn't be a surprise.  
Warning; I may need to change to M rating – as scenes may contain abuse, sexual activities etc. _

_._

_._

_Please let me know if I should change the rating. _

_._

_._

_Reviews please? _

_._

_._

_Chapter Seven;_

"Mummy, what's wrong?" Anthony asked as he dropped his cup onto the ground and ran straight towards Bella flinging himself into her arms – allowing Bella only moment to catch him.

"Oh my baby" Bella murmured as she clung to him like a lifeline – squishing his small frame against hers.  
Bella didn't understand how she was meant to tell her baby boy that his Auntie would not be able to visit him anymore; she wouldn't be here on Earth with him anymore and that she was simply just gone.  
Bella didn't know how to explain that to a five year old.

Angela had adored Anthony and while they were really unalike they were also rather close – Bella knew that this would shatter his little heart. He had never lost a loved one before; Bella wasn't even sure he knew what death was.

"Mummy, mummy; what is wrong?" Anthony asked again and Bella sighed softly as she pulled back to look down at her young son – kissing his forehead softly.

"How about you and I go upstairs? I will tell you all about it when you climb under your covers" Bella told him and Anthony nodded shortly as he lifted his hand to help wipe away the tears that were on her cheeks – just as she had always done with him.

"Okay mummy" Anthony muttered as he tried to help Bella off the floor.

_X_

After tucking her little boy into his bed – Bella sat down beside him and brushed his fringe out of his eyes.  
She smiled at him sadly and he smiled back.

"Baby; you know how Auntie Angie told you she would be always be with you?" Bella asked and Anthony nodded as Bella took his hands in hers and covered them softly.  
"And that she would love you know matter what?" Again Anthony just nodded at her.  
"Baby; you know mummy is going to miss Auntie Angie very much right? But we will get through this together – Baby I didn't want to have to tell you this but Auntie Angie was in a car accident" Bella told him and Anthony shot up off his pillows.

"Mummy! Auntie Angie okay?" Anthony asked as more tears started to roll down Bella's cheeks.

"No baby" Bella whispered as she scooped in and picked him up – settling him on her knees. "I'm so sorry baby; Auntie Angie didn't make it honey and she is with the angels now. Auntie Angie died honey" Bella told him and Anthony broke down into tears – Bella cried with him.

It hurt her so much to watch her son cry – no child deserved to have to experience what Anthony had to go through.  
Not after all he went through on a daily basis – it wasn't fair.

"But mummy" Anthony started and Bella glanced down and Anthony – kissing his head lightly. "Auntie Angie was meant to come to my teddy bear party" Anthony said and Bella wiped a tear from his eye.

"Oh darling Auntie Angie will be there right by your side the whole day; she is going to watch you from the heaven" Bella told him but Anthony shook his head.

"But I need my Auntie" Anthony whined and Bella nodded.

"I need your Auntie too" Bella told him and they cried silently together until he finally drifted off to sleep; Bella couldn't stand watching her child suffer it hurt her so badly.

_X_

As Bella crept out of her son's room; she realised that she should probably let Edward know what was going on after all his son was affected by this.  
Picked up her mobile and decided to text instead of call, she couldn't handle talking to him right now.

_Edward;  
I got some terrible news from Angie's mother; Angela has sadly passed away – she died in a car accident.  
I am keeping Anthony home tomorrow – he is distraught. Angela and he were quiet close.  
There is no need for you to pick him up tomorrow for school; thank-you for offering though.  
Bella_

After Bella sent the message she stumbled back to the room she shared with Edward and begun crying once again.  
Surprisingly she received a message back from Edward.

_Okay then, cheers for letting me know; I will be over tomorrow after work. I will take Anthony off your hands for a bit, you might want to be alone. See Bella I do care sometimes.  
Edward_

Wow was all Bella could think as she looked at the text Edward had sent – he was still be nice surprisingly.

_Thank you Edward, have a good night. _

With that Bella switched off her phone and laid down she knew it was going to be a long night – Bella was of course right and she didn't sleep a wink; all the thoughts of Angela and all the things they used to do came rushing threw her head.

How would she be able to live life without the one person who knew her secret – the one person who was there to comfort, understand and sympathise with her.  
Angela was going to miss Angela a lot – she was his best-friend. Bella couldn't begin to imagine how her son must be feeling in the moment.

_X_

_Love it?  
Hate it?  
Rate it? _

_Let me know what you think. _

_Please remember to Review!_


	8. Chapter 8

_A/N; I do NOT own Twilight!  
All credit to the writers!_

_._

_._

_Summary; Bella's life couldn't possibly get any worse could it? Well you couldn't be more wrong there – two abusive relationships, a third one shouldn't be a surprise.  
Warning; I may need to change to M rating – as scenes may contain abuse, sexual activities etc. _

_._

_._

_Please let me know if I should change the rating. _

_._

_._

_Reviews please? _

_._

_._

_Chapter Eight; _

Bella didn't sleep a wink at all during the night; she couldn't every time closed her eyes she saw Angela. Bella had cried slightly all night and was already feeling the whole in her chest; she knew she was going to miss her best-friends a whole lot – she had meant so much to Bella and was taken from the world to soon.

Turning her head slightly towards the clock on the bedside table she saw it was eight in the morning. Anthony would be getting up soon but Bella wasn't sure she could face him but as she rolled back over it didn't look like she would have a choice.  
There in the doorway stood little Anthony holding his light blue teddy bear.  
Bella nearly broke down just looking at him – he tears had left red trails down his face; is innocent little face.

"Mummy" Anthony whimpered from the doorway and Bella immediately felt so helpless as she stared at her son.  
Drawing back the covers on Edwards's side of the bed – Bella patted the spot next to her.

"Come on baby" Bella told him softly and as soon as the words left her mouth Anthony was running over and jumping up onto the bed – pulling the covers back and snuggling into her side.

"I want my Auntie; mummy" Anthony whined softly and Bella sighed as she leaned forward and kissed his forehead.

"I know baby; but we are going to get through this – you and me; together okay baby? We just have to think of the good things that are to come – like mummy having a new baby. Auntie Angie would want us to be happy sweetheart" Bella told him but she heard him sniffle and snuggle in closer to her wanting to take comfort in her warmth.

_X_

Bella knew they might have been there for house because when she woke from her light sleep she saw Edward standing in the doorway – he was watching Anthony intently with a blank facial expression.  
Bella didn't have the energy to fight with Edward today – she just hoped he had some compassion and wouldn't try to fight with her.

"How is Anthony?" Edward asked and Bella felt the surprise spread through her but she didn't show it – instead she glanced down at her sleeping son.

"I don't know; he hasn't said much – just that he wants his Auntie" Bella told him and she looked up as she felt Edward's eyes on her.

"Will he be okay?" Edward asked and Bella sighed.

"I really don't know Edward; I told him that we just have to focus on the good things, like the baby. I told him Angie would want us to be happy" Bella said but she paused and glanced down. "Edward – Anthony loved Angie and they shared a special bond; this will be with him forever. We can only tried to help him the best we can" Bella told him and Edward nodded as he stole a quick glance at Anthony and then looked back towards Bella.

"This is going to sound harsh Bella but you need to move on and not stress too much. You are carrying a child" Edward said and Bella glanced up – she couldn't be bothered fighting with him right now so Bella just nodded.

"I'll try" Bella whispered softly as she turned to face him. "Edward?" Bella questioned and he glanced over at her. "I know this is going to sound really bad – and I might be slightly stupid for asking you this but would you hold me?" Bella asked and Edward gave her a sad smile as he walked over and climbed into the bed behind her – putting one arm under her head and the other over her so his hand was resting on Anthony's stomach.

"Try to sleep Bella; try to get some sleep now" Edward murmured and Bella couldn't help but fall into sleep – Edward had these rare nice moments and Bella wasn't about to let this one slide.  
Instead she sank deeper into his arms and closed her eyes – she tried to stop thinking about things and tried to relax.  
Bella thought it was peaceful to know that both she and Anthony were being watched over right now; even if it was the wife bashing Edward.  
Bella still felt comfortable at that moment knowing nothing was going too happened to her and that she was going to be okay.

_X_

_Love it?  
Hate it?  
Rate it? _

_Let me know what you think. _

_Please remember to Review!_


	9. Chapter 9

_A/N; I do NOT own Twilight!  
All credit to the writers!_

_._

_._

_Summary; Bella's life couldn't possibly get any worse could it? Well you couldn't be more wrong there – two abusive relationships, a third one shouldn't be a surprise.  
Warning; I may need to change to M rating – as scenes may contain abuse, sexual activities etc. _

_._

_._

_Please let me know if I should change the rating. _

_._

_._

_Reviews please? _

_._

_._

_Chapter Nine;_

When Bella woke up from her nap she immediately knew she was no longer in the arms of Edward and that her little boy Anthony was no long by her side.  
Bella felt empty as she didn't know where her boys were – Bella quickly got up and slipped on her silk robe.

As she walked past the full length mirror Bella paused; moving her hand to her stomach Bella couldn't help but smile and rub.  
She wanted Angie to be there when the baby was born but she knew now it wouldn't happen – instead she was going to have to rely on only herself; because she wasn't sure Edward would be much help.

Walking downstairs Bella could hear lots of giggling coming for the kitchen – a sweet, sweet sound that could only belong to her son – her wonderful five year old boy.  
Bella didn't know how she was going to get him through the death of one of his favourite people – life was tough but it shouldn't be this tough for a five year old, he was just a little boy.  
He shouldn't have to experience the pain she was going through.

As Bella rounded the corner she cleared her throat just so her two boys new that she was in the room.  
They both looked up to see her – immediately grinning innocently.

"What is going on here?" Bella asked with a smile; it was a funny sight before her with Anthony licking a spoon and Edward covered in flour.  
It was different from what she used to see.

"Mummy! We are making breakie" Anthony cheered and Bella glanced down at her son as he ran over to her.

"Oh I can see that; look at your father" Bella commented as she glanced at Edward who smiled at her – Bella couldn't help but giggle he looked so silly.

"Hey champ; go pick out a movie for us to watch – I need to talk to mummy" Edward said and Bella glanced down at her son – she knew exactly which movie he would pick.  
Finding Nemo; it was his favourite.  
"How are you feeling sweetheart?" Edward asked and Bella glanced at him startled – she was surprised he had actually used a lovely dovey name; that wasn't like him.

"Okay I guess; trying not to be so emotional for the sake of our unborn child" Bella told him and he nodded slightly as he scooped in and picked her up bridal style before she even knew what was happening.  
Before Bella knew it she was sitting on the couch; Anthony squished between them chanting _Finding Nemo_.

_X_

The movie was going extremely well and Bella was still shocked by Edward as he sat with his arm around Anthony.  
Bella suddenly felt a sharp pain and water started to flow down her legs – Bella glanced down and her face suddenly went white – it couldn't be the baby.  
The baby wasn't due yet; Bella wasn't ready for the baby to come.

"Edward!" Bella shouted in surprise and Edward glanced over at her.

"Yeah?" Edward asked and Bella looked at him with a ghostly white face.

"The baby is coming" Bella told him and Edward suddenly jumped up – grabbing her by the hand he hauled Bella to her feet.

"Come on; it's going to be okay. Anthony go get your shoes on we have to go the hospital for mummy" Edward told him and Anthony glanced up at Bella before racing off out of the room to put his shoes on – Edward instead helped Bella to the car.

_X_

When they got to the hospital Bella was given a room right away – they immediately did an ultrasound to make sure the baby was in the right position for birth and which it was.

"Hey Bella; how are you feeling?" Dr. Green greeted as she walked into the white hospital room.

"I'm okay; it's not that painful yet" Bella told her while she rubbed her stomach lightly.

"Okay, let's just see how far you are dilated" Dr. Green said as she glanced down at Bella and did a check. "It seems you are only two centimetres right now. I'll come back in a few hours to check on you" Dr. Green told her – Bella just nodded slowly as she felt the next contraction.

_10 Hours Later_

When Dr. Green returned to the room Bella glanced at her with a hopeful smile – the Dr just smiled back and did a quick check to see how far Bella was once again.

"You haven't dilated a whole lot more; a little longer Bella and I will be back" Dr. Green told her and Bella frowned annoyed.

"Are you kidding me?" Bella asked – it hadn't taken this long for her to have Anthony and Bella didn't like it could possibly be another ten hours before she had the baby.

_3 Hours Later_

"Oh god; it hurts" Bella moaned out loud as another contraction hit Bella.

"Hang in there, sweetheart" Edward told her as he rubbed her back lightly; Bella pushed his hand away – it was worse when he was touching her.

Bella didn't know what had brought on sweet Edward but she didn't protest. He was acting how he did when they were dating and Bella appreciate it a lot. She hoped it stayed like this when they went home – she didn't want him to go back to how it was before.

_One Hour Later_

Dr. Green glanced up at Bella with a grin as she pushed her legs part wider.

"Bella; you are ready to push. On your next contraction I want you to push as hard as you can" Dr. Green said as she looked up at Bella.  
While they had given her some pain medication Bella could still feel almost everything and it was killing her.

When Bella's next contraction came she was told to push; it seemed to be going in the same pattern for quite a while before Edward glanced at her and stroked her arm lovingly.

"Bella you could do it" Edward encouraged Bella from her side.  
Bella looked into his eyes and gave him a smile; before pushing one last time.  
The room filled with soft cries of their baby and Bella left out an exhausted sigh.

"It's a boy!" Dr. Green told them. "Would you like to cut the cord, daddy?" She asked Edward – Edward glanced at her with a slightly confused look before he nodded and cut the cord before him. The nurses quickly took the baby away to clean him up.  
Edward immediately came back to Bella's side and leaned do to kiss her on the head – Bella loved the amount of affection Edward was giving.

"Good job, love" Edward told her softly.

"I couldn't have done it without you" Bella whispered as she leaned up to peak his lips weakly.  
It was the first time in a long time that they had kissed without forcing it; it was natural and it felt right.  
Edward hadn't been like this toward her for years. Yes, he had his sweet moments throughout the years but it was nothing this.

_X_

After Bella was cleaned up and moved to another room a nurse came throw the doors with their newborn baby boy.

"What do you want to name him?" Bella asked Edward quietly as she looked down at their baby boy – Edward looked shocked that he was getting given a say.  
After all he hadn't been the best husband.

"Mason?" Edward questioned and Bella smiled brightly.

"It's prefect – Mason Edward Cullen" Bella whispered.  
She couldn't believe how beautiful he was – he looked so much like Edward.  
Unlike Anthony who had Bella's hair and Edward's eyes – Mason had Edward's hair and Bella's eyes.

After a very long labour – which was worse compared to when she had Anthony; Mason Edward Cullen was born – his birthday was the fourth of August.

"Bella; I'm sorry" Edward whispered as he looked into her eyes.

_X_

_Love it?  
Hate it?  
Rate it? _

_Let me know what you think. _

_Please remember to Review!_


	10. Chapter 10

_A/N; I do NOT own Twilight!  
All credit to the writers!_

_._

_._

_Summary; Bella's life couldn't possibly get any worse could it? Well you couldn't be more wrong there – two abusive relationships, a third one shouldn't be a surprise.  
Warning; I may need to change to M rating – as scenes may contain abuse, sexual activities etc. _

_._

_._

_Please let me know if I should change the rating. _

_._

_._

_Reviews please? _

_._

_._

_Chapter Ten; _

Edward glanced at Bella with a saddened look; Bella just smiled encouragingly letting her know that she would listen to him.

"Bella; I'm sorry for everything I've done to you throughout the years. Everything I did to you was wrong; I wish I could take it all back" Edward said as he took a deep breath before continuing.  
"The last couple of weeks I've been thinking and I decided that things are going to change. I'm going to work on being a better husband and dad"

"Thank-you realizing your mistakes, Edward. I can't say I completely forgive you; but if you keep acting like the Edward I fell in love with years ago and trying to make a change then I will forgive completely" Bella told him honestly as she adjusted the Mason in my arms.

"It will take time since I'm so used to my old ways; but you will see progress I promise" Edward told her – his eyes holding love and honestly.  
"I love you; Bella. It's been a while since I've said that but I truly do. I'm so happy you are my wife and the mother of my kids. You mean the world to me, love" Edward told her.

Bella was quiet shocked as she heard the words leave his mouth but she managed to smile at him brightly.

"I love you too, Edward. Although the last few years haven't been the best I'm still happy I married you and had your kids. I'm so happy to have the old you back" Bella said as she took hold of the back of his neck with her free hand and pulled him down to his lips.  
Just as they pulled away the beautiful baby in her arms started to whimper.

"He must be hungry" Edward stated as he looked at his son and stroked his cheek.  
Bella adjusted how she was sitting; lowering her tank top she helped Mason latch on.  
Once he got it – he begun to suck; making cute baby noises.

"Did you breast feed Anthony?" Edward asked with a slightly sheepishly look; Bella nodded.

"I did; but not for long because he would have trouble latching on – this little one seems to be fine" Bella told him but Edward didn't say anything – the look on his face was all Bella needed to see to know what he's thinking.  
"Edward, stop thinking that"

"How do you know what I'm thinking?" Edward asked with a chuckle.

"Because I know you. You're thinking about everything you missed out on with Anthony" Bella told him confidently – that was exactly what he had been thinking.

"I can't help it, love. There is so much I don't know about him. I have never tucked him in, I wasn't at his first day of school, I have changed his diaper once, and there is so much more" Edward said and surprisingly he looked like he could cry – it literally broke Bella's heart.

"I completely get why that hurt you so much, but guess what? Now that you've realized your mistakes you can fix it. No you can't go back to Anthony's baby years but you can start getting to know him and be a part of his life; you can give him the father figure he's been craving" Bella told him and Edward looked at her with soulful eyes.

Mason finished sucking so Bella adjusted him and rubbed his back so he could burp.  
Edward didn't say anything for a while he looked deep in thought.  
But when he did speak Bella was surprised to hear the confidence in his voice.

"You're right, I'm going to be there for him from now on" Edward told her confidently and Bella smiled.

"Good; it will do your relationship with Anthony wonders – and now we have another baby; all those things you missed out on with Anthony you can make sure to do with Mason" Bella told him as she passed Mason over to him and smiled lovingly as Edward cradled the newborn in his arms.

"That's right; I am going to be a better father to our boys and a much better husband to you" Edward told her happily as he kissed her lips softly then kissed their baby's forehead.

Edward put Mason in the basinet then walked slowly over towards Bella – she made room for him on the bed and once again they fell asleep in each other's arms.

_X_

_Love it?  
Hate it?  
Rate it? _

_Let me know what you think. _

_Please remember to Review!_


End file.
